


Orange Sticky Note

by Not_You



Series: Will Graham And The Accidental Harem [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, the canon divergence is that beverly killed hannibal in self-defense in season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bless her heart, where many women and particularly Alana would have left him some nice stationary full of flowery language, her note is scrawled onto a fluorescent orange sticky note, and simply reads, </i>Scrub up, we're doing more butt stuff. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sticky Note

They're waiting for him in the upstairs bedroom, and Will takes a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs. He's still a little damp from obeying Beverly's instructions to clean himself as thoroughly as possible. Bless her heart, where many women and particularly Alana would have left him some nice stationary full of flowery language, her note is scrawled onto a fluorescent orange sticky note, and simply reads, _Scrub up, we're doing more butt stuff. <3_

The last attempt to put anything serious up Will's ass had been an ignominious failure, but of course they had been very nice about it. Beverly had refrained from teasing him for 'being afraid Alana's massive tool would hurt him' until after he had calmed down, and they had both held him and petted him and assured him that they could try again another time, that they weren't disappointed in him. They won't be even if it doesn't work out today or ever, and he knows that, but he's still a little anxious as he heads up the steps. It feels like it takes forever, but it probably isn't even thirty seconds before he's opening the door upstairs.

“We were about to send a search party,” Beverly says, lounging in Alana's arms in a way that makes it clear that she's a damn dirty liar and neither of them were planning on moving an inch. Not that he can blame them one bit, and he hangs up his towel and crawls in with them, cuddling close to Beverly and leaning around her to let Alana kiss him. Even now it feels like a rare gift, and he moans softly, tangling one hand into her hair and melting against Beverly.

“Rough day, honey?” Beverly coos, only half sarcastic as she rubs his back.

“Mm. I had to do things and interact with people,” Will mutters when his mouth is free, and she laughs.

“Poor baby.” 

Alana just purrs and buries her face in Beverly's hair while Will kisses her. He loves the contrast between the two of them, the way Beverly isn't afraid to nibble on him and get a little rough, where Alana is always so gentle. She releases his mouth to bite his throat, sucking a bruise where a collared shirt and a tie will just barely hide it. Her teeth are sharp, and Will shudders and moans, rubbing against Beverly's thigh. 

“You ready for this, baby?” Beverly asks, and Will laughs weakly.

“I'm ready to find out.”

“All right, then.” She sits up, grinning at the whiny little noise he can't help making, and pulls Alana up to join her. Alana kisses her and as always, watching that happen is almost as good as being kissed, himself. Almost. He reaches for her and she smiles, ranging over him and kissing him deeply, her breasts sliding along his chest and making him shudder. He moans and holds her close for a long moment before she gently tugs herself free.

“All right, Will, onto your front.”

He turns over for them, not sure if he's more excited or nervous, and glad that he can hide his face. The situation improves when Alana shifts to cradle his head in her arms. Hiding his face in Alana's solar plexus is a lot better than a pillow, and he can feel her giggle at the happy noise he makes just as much as he hears it.

“Such a good boy,” she says softly, stroking his hair and trailing her fingernails down the back of his neck in the way that always makes him shudder and melt. He's essentially trained at this point, and he feels like the idea shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.

“There we go,” Beverly says, gripping Will's ass and gently kneading, opening him up. He spreads his legs and tilts his hips up. He always feels a little slutty and helpless when he does this, but the humiliation twists around a weird kind of pride, because they love seeing him like this. “God, you're so fucking gorgeous,” Beverly murmurs, and then there are two slick fingers at his hole and Will has to remember to breathe.

“Good boy,” Alana murmurs again, stroking his hair, “you're our good boy. Such a sweetheart.”

Will sobs as Beverly rubs a slow circle over him, because it's so fucking good but there's a part of him that's always afraid. Even now, his body has stronger memories of being penetrated with knives than of careful fingers, and he clings to Alana as Beverly pushes just one into him. And it's good, the painless, easy slide, the way she strokes him from the inside out. Will makes constricted, broken noises into Alana's skin and she croons to him, petting him and soothing him as Beverly does the same.

“How do you feel, honey?” Beverly asks, her voice serious and sweet in a way it almost never is outside this kind of moment.

“Scared,” Will admits, panting. “Good. _Oh_...”

“Like that?” She coos, pressing a little deeper.

“F-fuck,” Will whines, embarrassed at how high-pitched it is, “yes!” Beverly chuckles, and tenderly fucks him with one finger, rubbing a devastating little circle that makes Will's mouth hang open, letting out a helpless noise with every breath.

“Beautiful,” Alana whispers, and kisses him. He's too shattered to be anything but passive and sloppy, but she just keeps kissing him anyway, swallowing up the sounds he can't stop making. Beverly presses a kiss to one of the cheeks of his ass, and then nibbles gently, making Will squirm. Her breath is hot on his skin and then her finger is slipping out of him and those soft, soft lips are on his hole and he cries out, his eyes huge. He moans as Beverly kisses him there as tenderly as she has ever kissed his mouth, and then sobs again as her tongue slips into him. She holds him open so wide it feels obscene, and delves into and into and into him, pausing for breath a moment later and chuckling.

“Now he's opening up,” she tells Alana, and Will's cock twitches the way it does every time they talk like he's an object.

“Good. How do you feel, Will?”

“Like... like I'm falling apart and that's okay,” he whispers, and latches onto Alana's nipple when she puts it close enough to his mouth.

“And to think you said you didn't like tossed salads,” Beverly teases, and Will lets out a little puff of amusement through his nose, unwilling to let Alana go. Beverly forces him to, though, by licking into him again and making his mouth go slack as he lets out a long, loud moan. He's so hard now that it hurts, and he's starting to ache inside, craving her fingers again. Beverly must sense it, because she pushes one finger into him and then draws it halfway out again, adding the second, and the stretch of two dainty fingers feels huge but so fucking good. Will sobs again, his eyes welling up this time because Beverly is so deep inside and it isn't hurting him, he's safe and they'll take care of him. Alana kisses him again, wiping his tears and looking into his eyes, and it's okay if she sees everything, it's okay.

“Good tears?”

“So good,” he whimpers, “so good!” More flow down his cheeks as Beverly just keeps stroking him, inside and out. Her free hand is rubbing a slow circle over his tailbone and it feels like she's holding him in place, grounding him here. Will groans and his eyes roll back as she puts in her third finger, which is more than he has ever taken before, but this time it just sinks into him and he arches his back to take them even deeper, oozing precome all over the pillow. He's shaking now, and clutches at Alana for support, crying out as Beverly sets up a slow, deep rhythm inside him. Will can't be sure how long it lasts, but finally Beverly slides her fingers out and Alana hushes and soothes him while he whines.

“It's time for me to take you,” Alana says softly, and Will makes a little noise that's almost all anticipation. Alana holds him while Beverly gets up to wash her hands and rinse her mouth before coming back and kissing Alana, pressing Will between them and making him moan and scramble to touch both of them as much as he can. Finally they part, and Beverly takes Alana's place, holding Will and petting him while Alana gets up to fetch her strapon. Last time Will wasn't really afraid of the size. The girls have some huge toys for each other, but they're always gentle with Will. The toy Alana is going to use on him now is small enough that Will would feel a touch of pity for the owner if it were a real cock. 

All three of them know that it's really the idea of being penetrated by an instrument, that sometimes Will's memories sweep over him and fucking is just another form of stabbing. But not today. Today he can feel it for what it is, resting in Beverly's arms as Alana straps on and starts rubbing that skinny tip against him. Beverly's three fingers are actually a little wider, and Will takes a deep breath as Alana's hands settle onto his hips, letting it out in a long sigh as the toy slips into him. Alana stays there for a long moment, covering his back in kisses as Beverly settles her back against the headboard and guides Will to her cunt. “I ate you out, after all,” she says, grinning, and Will chuckles before burying his face in the task at hand.

There are few things Will loves more than this. He feels safe with his head buried between a woman's thighs, the whole world blocked out by the scent and the taste and her smooth skin, the silky slickness under his tongue and the softness of her lips on his. Beverly always curses, and groans and pulls Will around by the hair, and he loves every moment of it. He gets so involved now that he almost doesn't realize when Alana starts to move. She goes very slowly at first, incredibly careful with him. He moans against Beverly and then cries out as Alana rocks into him. He has felt the way she uses her hips on the receiving end, and has watched her hammer Beverly into the mattress, and now she's doing some kind of sinuous, slow grind that strokes every spot that needs it, and he can barely keep rolling his tongue over Beverly's clit the way she likes because he can't stop moaning and he's probably crying again but his face is far too wet to be sure. Beverly keeps pulling his hair and each tug goes straight to his cock, just like the long, shaky cry Beverly lets out as she comes, fresh slick dripping down his chin as she hangs onto his hair and rides his tongue. 

Will's jaw aches by the time she stops, and it's weird to feel this satisfied when he's still desperate to come. Beverly grins down at him, and wipes his face, holding him as Alana fucks him harder and faster, jarring every thought out of his head and he hears himself whimpering, “Please, please, please, please please _please_ \--” as Alana holds him open and goes as deep as she can on every thrust. Will barely knows what he's begging for, but then Alana reaches around him and squeezes his cock, giving him about half a dozen firm strokes before he's coming, fucking into her grip and letting out a loud wail as he clings to Beverly as his vision grays out. Will floats for a while, coming back to himself in Alana and Beverly's arms, purring as Alana grinds along his thigh. 

“Back with us, baby?” Beverly croons, and he chuckles. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Good,” Alana says. “You can provide moral support.”

Will chuckles, and shifts so he can hold Alana and lazily grope her while Beverly pushes those clever fingers into her and strokes her until she shudders and groans, writhing in Will's arms. There are wet wipes under the bed for times when the three of them are too lazy to get more comprehensive, and Beverly wipes everyone down, allowing them to collapse into a warm pile with Will in the center, so they can tell him over and over again how good he is for them and how much they love him.


End file.
